


The Yankees Don’t Have A Kiss Cam

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Have a nice day, Jealousy, Kiss Cam AU, Kissing, New York Yankees, Panromantic Demisexuals where you at, Possesiveness, Yankees, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matthew takes his boyfriend to a baseball game. Luca’s bored.Or, a Kiss Cam AUThis is because I miss MLB and I know that the Yankees don’t have a kiss cam but let’s pretend it does because I don’t know which teams do have them and even then I don’t know enough about the team  to write a story about it. If I get the terminology wrong then I’m sorry!!! Please forgive me.Kinda inspired by Set it Up?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	The Yankees Don’t Have A Kiss Cam

It’s the bottom of the fourth inning, and Luca has no idea what’s going on. He’s been dragged to a Yankees v. Tampa Bay Rays game, and he  _ doesn't even watch baseball. _

Okay, so maybe he just wanted to see Matthew Kennville in a baseball cap. And honestly, it did not disappoint. He was wearing it  _ backwards. _ A short lock of hair is sticking out on his forehead. It’s  _ adorable. _

_ I’m dating this person, _ Luca marveled.

Yes, he underestimated how long a baseball game would last. But honestly, he could just watch Matthew Kennville in a baseball cap all fucking day.

Except, he had planned to talk to Elaine if he got bored. But he’s sitting right next to the stairs, next to Matthew, so if he had to talk to her, he’d have to talk over Mattie’s back. Plus, he wasn’t expecting Elaine to be so invested in the game. Sarah, maybe, but Elaine?  _ Elaine Hinode, _ who’s scared of soccer balls and hates running or anything remotely athletic?  _ Elaine. _

“Safe,” Elaine said calmly. Sarah craned her neck.

“I think he’s out.” Matthew furrowed his brow as he squinted at the players, his hair tucked under his backwards cap. He leaned back in his seat.  _ So cool, _ Luca thinks.  _ Pulling off a backwards baseball cap and watching a game while leaning back in his seat like those guys you see in movies. He’s so hot. _

“Out,” Sarah agreed, frowning. The play replayed, the batter sliding to first base, the baseman’s arm outstretched.

“Wait, he might be safe!” Matthew leaned forward, shouting.

“That’s what I said!” Elaine shouted back, irritated.

“Safe!” Sarah roared.

Luca shrunk back into his seat. He doesn’t understand any sport besides soccer, and he’s never seen Elaine or Sarah watching a Yankees game before. And it’s scary. He knew that Matthew was an avid baseball fan, and a Bernie Williams fan, but Sarah and Elaine? For one thing, who could’ve guessed that Sarah could guess the pitcher’s speed before it showed up on the board, and Elaine somehow managed to guess if a batter was in or out before it was properly called. And another, how was Luca supposed to know that Sarah knew that bacon-on-a-stick and Cheeto popcorn was so good, and how Elaine knew which entrance was the least crowded and that the lemonade sucked? And for another, Sarah was fully decked out in a Stanton jersey and a baseball cap, and Elaine had a Yankees’ bucket hat and a shirt, and how did Luca not know that they were fans?

“I hate wearing this shirt. I look like someone’s girlfriend who’s not even a fan.” Elaine’s wearing a navy blue shirt with the Yankees’ logo on it, an overlapping N and Y in white. “How come I couldn’t wear my Tanaka shirt?”

“Tanaka isn’t even pitching today,” Sarah whined to Elaine. 

“If I just wear the hat, people will think I’m one of those Asians who just buy Yankees’ merch for the look of it,” Elaine whined back.

“If you get a Tanaka shirt and you’re Asian, that’s even worse,” 

“But at least I look like I know who he is and not like I’m someone’s girlfriend who was dragged to one of the games.”

“Lose the bucket hat, then.”

“The sun’s in my eyes.” 

“Shut up, both of you,” Matthew grumbled.

“Mattie,” Luca whispered quietly. “Who’s Tanaka?”

“Pitcher,” Matthew smirked at him. “Why’d you come with us, if you don’t like baseball?”

“I don’t mind it!” Luca said defensively. “I just don’t know anything about it.”

“But why’d you come with us?” Matthew asked again. 

Luca leaned forward and flicked at the little curl of white-blond hair that sticks out of Matthew’s cap. “You always get super hyped up when you’re watching baseball. It’s cute, Mattie.”

“I do not,” Matthew’s pale face flushed.

“Yes, you do.” Luca smiled at him. At the same time, Sarah and Elaine groaned. Out. Music started to blast out of the speakers as the players jog across the field back into the dugouts.

“Are you ready, everyone? Because it’s time for the KISS CAM!” A voice bellowed out from the speakers. 

Matthew tsked, crossing his arms. A few guys are hollering around him, and some people wolf whistle as the camera sped over the crowd, trying to decide on a couple.

“Don’t be like that,” Elaine elbowed Matthew gently. “I like the kiss cam. It always shows little kids with their parents or something.”

“And we have our first couple! C’mon, you got this!” The announcer bellowed over the speakers. Luca laughed as he watched the Jumbotron, an older couple, who smiled at each other lovingly before giving each other a quick kiss.

“Aww, how sweet! Now, number two!” The camera swept the crowds again, and then slows, landing on…

Luca choked. Sarah sputtered. Elaine and Matthew flushed a bright red.

“Hey, come on! Just a quick peck!” The announcer shouted.

Elaine shook her head vehemently. Matthew, who had his arm wrapped around the back of Elaine’s and Luca’s seats, withdrew it immediately. A couple of people around them booed and nudged at Matthew, who frowned slightly.

“You guys are no fun! We’ll be back.” The camera switched, this time to a younger couple. The two blushed but kissed quickly.

“Uh, that was…” Sarah ducked her head.

The camera switched again, this time to two little girls in adorable pigtails, and someone who is probably their father. He grinned as one of them kissed his cheek, then kissed both of their foreheads. Elaine awwed, the pink fading from her cheeks. A few more couples go, some blushing, some confident. 

“We’re back to our second couple, then! C’mon, we’re not stopping until you do it!”

Matthew shook his head again. Elaine ducked, the brim of her hat hiding her bright red cheeks. 

Jealousy coursed through Luca’s veins.

_ He’s mine, _ he thought to himself.

And that’s when he made an irrational, horrible decision. 

He grabbed Matthew’s face, hands weaving through his soft, white-blond hair. Matthew’s eyes widened almost comically, as his hat tipped off behind his head, and Luca kissed him, hard.

“Oh, wow! Was not expecting that.” The announcer seemed a little bit off guard. “We’ll take it, I guess. Oh, and there’s the other one!”

Luca separated from Matthew as Elaine quickly pecked Sarah’s lips, who in turn, fully stood up to turn Elaine’s face towards hers and crushed her lips against hers. The guys behind them are wolf-whistling again, and a couple of people cheer.

“Double the fun, I suppose!” The announcer crowed. “Well, that’s all for today, folks, see you some other time on the KISS CAM!”

The music started back up again. Luca settled back into his seat and avoided looking into Matthew’s eyes, as Matthew adjusted his hat, exhaling.

“Don’t look at me,” Luca hid his face, his cheeks bright red.  _ I can’t believe I just did that. I just did that. Oh my God. _

Matthew smirked.

The blond grabbed Luca’s face with a possessiveness that Luca never knew he had, crushing his mouth against his. It was sloppy and unlike most of their kisses, where Matthew was usually so calm and collected. He seemed almost...eager.

“Oi, there’s a game going on!” Sarah shouted at the two.

The two separated, faces flushed. But Luca laces Matthew’s hand into his and watches the game with interest. 

Okay...so maybe baseball games aren’t so boring.

* * *

“If you get me a Derek Jeter shirt, I’m breaking up with you.” Elaine threatened.

“How about a Judge shirt.” Sarah grinned wickedly at her.

“That’s almost as bad. It’s incredibly cliqué. I’ll look even more like a girlfriend.”

“Alright, then pick one.”

“Just let me keep the Tanaka shirt!”

“Your Tanaka shirt isn’t even the jersey kind! It just has ‘Tanaka’ on it, it doesn’t even have his number!”

The salesperson clears their throat. “I think we have some of his jerseys in the back if you want me to check.”

“Really? That’s great. See, now I can buy you one of the shirts and you can wear it and you won’t look like a ‘girlfriend’ as you keep saying.” Sarah wrapped an arm around Elaine’s shoulders.

“Sarie, these are expensive.” Elaine hissed at her girlfriend.

“Just relax, I hardly ever get to treat you.” Sarah kissed her forehead. A couple of feet away, Matthew paid for Luca’s cap.

“Mattie, I don’t need a baseball cap. This is only my first game.” Luca tugged on Matthew’s shirt, feeling useless.

“Exactly. We need something to celebrate.” Matthew thanked the cashier, taking off the tag, and slipped the cap onto Luca’s head. He flipped his own cap the right way around and smiled down at the shorter boy. “See? Now we match.”

Luca frowned, flipping Matthew’s cap back around. He adjusted it carefully, making the short blond curl stick out again, and grinned back up at him happily. 

Matthew grinned back, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. “We’ll wait outside for them,” he told the shorter boy, leading him outside.

A couple of minutes later, the two girls push open the glass door of the store and beam at the two boys. “I have officially become less of a girlfriend!” Elaine beamed at them, spreading her arms wide to show them the dark Yankees logo and striped lines.

Sarah scoffed. “Show them the back of the shirt, not the front.” Elaine grinned and spun on her heel, pointing both thumbs at the words TANAKA and the number 19 in navy blue letters.

Matthew rolled his eyes at both girls, looping an arm around Luca’s waist again, and leading him toward the ramp. A couple of loud, probably drunk people were chanting, a couple shouting “DE-REK JE-TER” at full volume, some others yelling “RED SOCKS SUCK,” while punching the air with each syllable.

“It’s not even a Red Socks game,” Luca whispered. 

“They do it anyway,” Matthew laughed.

“So, Luca.” Elaine grinned at him. “How was your first game?”

“Awesome,” Luca answered.

“Well, we’re going different directions now.” Sarah wrapped her arms around Elaine’s shoulders from the back, grinning at the two boys. “See you boys later.”

“Bye!” Elaine called, as Sarah led her away. Luca waves.

Matthew grins at Luca.

“Don’t,” Luca tells him.

“I had no idea you were so jealous,” Matthew remarks.

“Mattie, no.” Luca ducked his head, hiding his bright red face in his hands.

“And from an empty threat like Elaine? Do you honestly think Sarah would let her precious girlfriend kiss me on camera?” Matthew laughed, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy.

“All of those people probably thought you were hers,” Luca complained. “And you’re mine.”

“Yeah, but you know I’m yours.” Matthew tilted Luca’s chin up. Just before he kissed the boy’s lips, he whispered, “And that’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Like, I wrote this for a Kiss Cam AU, but then it just turned into a Yankees fic.
> 
> Really sorry if you’re a Boston Red Socks fan! Or a Tampa Bay Rays fan...
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
